Lies
by EvFan5282
Summary: The apocalypse is here. Max is taken away to another lab for keeping. But, she doesn't go down without a fight. After she escapes, the things that she will learn will change her life forever.
1. Captured

**Hey :) This story takes place at the beginning of Angel. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

Max's POV

Who expected the apocalypse to start when you were moping for the departure of your best friend/boy friend in a tree in the middle of Arizona? Well let me tell you now; _I_ certainly did not expect. Now looking back at it, I probably should've talked to Angel about it. Maybe she had developed more psychic skills and could look into the future. I will never know.

It started when I woke up from a nightmare about being caught and Fang not having my back. Yes, I do know it's cheesy and un-Max like to have a nightmare about Fang abandoning me, but I'm giving you the truth here. I nearly fell out of the tree when I woke up from the dream, which is pretty sad for a mutant bird kid, especially _moi_. Jeez, I have to clean up my act.

"Wow, I'm so pathetic," I muttered, annoyed at my pathetic self, and then I sat back down in the tree, staring at nothing in particular in the sky. Why staring at the sky? Who knows? Maybe I had some weird thing going on that I thought Fang was going to appear out of thin air like he usually does. Well I do know this for a fact; it was stupid of me to not look at the ground, where there was literally an army of Flyboys, Erasers, and M-Geeks out to get me. I swear if I ever see Fang again, I will kick his butt from here to Mexico, 'cause he really messed with my habits and senses, which really does say something.

"Max-hih-mum Ride. You're time has come." I heard one of the 'bots say from down below, and I jumped up from the tree to see below the army sent to capture me. Let me tell you now; when you're angry, sad, and annoyed all at the same time, it feels good to attack something, especially when you give them some kicks with a side of sarcasm.

"Oh no, not you retired creeps again!" I snarled and took to the sky, expanding all thirteen feet of my glorious white-brown wings. I was shocked to find out that there were hundreds of them surrounding me, from the ground _and _from the sky, which I failed to noticed during my sky gazing. Wow, I truly am losing it.

One of the Flyboys above me aimed a deadly looking gun at me, and I gracefully dodged the stupid looking…tranquilizer dart? Huh? This isn't like the deadly things they usually carry to kill me.

"Oh no you don't, you stupid robot!" I snarled and kicked the Flyboy in his weak spot. I smirked as he exploded. I kicked another couple dozen Flyboys where they break and I smirked every time they exploded. Even though I was happy to beat the heck out of some things I hate with a passion, I couldn't help but think where the heck they were all coming from. I've never seen so many Erasers, M-Geeks, and Flyboys put all together in my life, which really says something, 'cause I see them a _lot. _Oh yeah, and I thought they were "retired," the mental white coat's term for "killed off."

After I took out some more M-Geeks, Erasers, and Flyboys with my mad fighting skills, do you know what crazy, unimaginable thing happened next? If you said one of those creeps snuck up behind me and stuck one of those wrenched darts in my side, then unfortunately, you are correct.

All of a sudden I felt drowsy from the dart. I tried fighting off the drowsiness while I was taking out some more things, but I couldn't do it much longer, because I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion. And when do I collapse from exhaustion? Not in this lifetime baby.

After five more rebellious minutes I gave into the drowsiness, and the last thing I registered was Dr. Martinez, my mom, smiling evilly in the doorway. My last thought was, _jeez, these darts have a weird affect on my brain. I'll have to talk to Jeb about it so him and his science buddies can fix the issue. I hate hallucinations._


	2. Jail Room

Max's POV

I groggily opened my eyes after a nice long and relaxing sleep. And guess what? I didn't have any nightmares! Yippee for me! Plus one for Max! I pushed myself along the cement wall of the jail room. Wait, hold on a dang second, a _jail room_? Oh, the irony. Me, Maximum ride, the sarcastic lawbreaker who does whatever she wants, locked inside of a jail room. Actually, I should've seen this coming. Yet again, maybe not.

I instantly jumped up onto both of my feet and scanned my surroundings for anything unusual, besides me being in a jail room, which doesn't happen often, if you didn't know already. Usually when I'm caught I'm put in something along the lines of an isolation tank or an itty bitty dog crate. Heck, I don't even remember being put _in _the jail room!

After standing there clueless like an idiot lost in Central Park for a whole entire five minutes, the not so pretty recent memories came flooding into my brain.

"Oh no," I muttered, upset that I let myself get caught so easily. Oh, when I found out who put me here, that guy is going to be _very_ sorry. Give 'em the old Max-Kwon-Do and I'll put them in their place, and that place includes them on their knees begging for their mommies. I smirked in delight at the thought.

I took a good look at the room around me and saw that the room was actually huge, unlike the itty bitty dog crate I used to live in when I was little. The metal jail room was big enough so that I can barely see the far wall, so that's pretty dang big. It was a nice change to be put in here on those rare occasions I'm caught.

I sighed in aggravation and slumped against the wall like one of those homeless guys with nothing to do except go beg for money. I seriously can't believe they caught me so easily! They literally sent hundreds of mutants and bots to get me, but for what damn reason? Why did they want me so badly? So I can teach them how to use sarcasm properly or teach them some of my mad fighting skills? Well that ain't happening if that's what they want. If they do, they're going to be in pain for years to come.

As I was sitting against the wall, I was wondering what was happening to the flock. Were they caught too? Were they still at my mom's house, acting all carefree and having no care in the world? Did they miss me like I missed them? Did Fang even know I was caught? Jeez, I have to stop asking myself questions like that. That just goes to show you I'm crazy.

_**You're not crazy, Maximum, just normal. Everyone thinks about whoever they care about, **_the Voice chimed in, and I was aggravated all over again.

_FYI, I'm not normal, if you didn't noticed. And I'm thinking about the flock and my family because I want to imagine they're okay and not heading for the worst, _I snarled back sarcastically in my mind, and the next words the Voice said truly struck fear in my heart. If you didn't notice yet, it takes a lot for me to be scared, so this is a _very _big deal.__The only other thing that can strike fear into my heart is if one of the flock gets killed. I've had experience. I was a freaking wreck when I saw that Fang was dead, and I thought it was pretty brave of me to revive him and bring him back to life.

_**Maximum, you have to be prepared for the worst from here on out. The apocalypse is happening as we speak, and no one's odds are in their favor, especially the flock, **_the Voice said gravely, and the Voice never, _ever _shows any emotion. I jumped up on my feet in panic. The apocalypse is happening right now and I'm behind bars?

"_What?" _I shrieked pathetically. I shook my head and decided to take my anger out on the Voice. "And _you _didn't mention this before because…?" I snarled.

_**You seemed to be in your own little world before. I decided to leave you alone. The reason you are here is so you could be preserved for the new world. And whatever happens Maximum, stay strong and move along, **_the Voice said, which I assume in parting since when I sat back down it didn't chime back in. The nerve of that Voice!

Okay, so the apocalypse has started and I'm stuck in a freaking jail cell with no one but the Voice to talk to. Not my definition of fun or entertaining. More like freaking scary. I decided I should probably break out of this joint like they do in those epic action movies.

Suddenly, I heard a door opened then slammed shut and I was brought back into the world from La-La Land. I whirled around in my huge cell to face a guy in a white lab coat smiling evilly at my jail door. I glared at him heavily, and decided to let my anger and annoyance out on him.

"Oh, _now _you finally show yourself. After sending all of those things after me, sedating me with a freaking tranquilizer dart, and locking me in a freaking jail cell while the freaking _apocalypse _is happening outside this place, you _finally _show your face. Oh, when I get my hands on you and your dirty little self, you are _dead, _do you hear me? _Dead,_" I snarled, but then the white coat took out his gun and shot another damn tranquilizer dart at me while I was talking viciously. I decided to take a mental note for next time; less talk and more action.

I collapsed but still managed to hang on to consciousness for quite a while. He opened up my cell, picked me up like I was a heavy burden that shouldn't be carried, and carried me into a lab room and laid me on a freezing cold table.

I was slowly slipping away when I heard someone mutter something like "master formula" with some other mumbo jumbo and a very large and pointy looking needle with an icky green substance inside of it was injected painfully into my arm.

I finally lost consciousness after the needle was injected.


End file.
